


Поток

by Klodwig



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: Чаще всего Леви Аккерман жалел о том, что в его форме не предусмотрен капюшон, чтобы можно было надвинуть его и не ловить на себе постоянно взгляды. Может, люди перестали бы тыкать в него пальцами и шептаться.написано на SNK OTP-Wars 2016 для team ERURI 2016





	

Чаще всего Леви Аккерман жалел о том, что в его форме не предусмотрен капюшон, чтобы можно было надвинуть его и не ловить на себе постоянно взгляды. Может, люди перестали бы тыкать в него пальцами и шептаться.

— Не вариант, — сказала Ханджи, когда он пожаловался ей на избыточное внимание. — Тебя будут опознавать по росту, смирись. Просто ты знаменитость, а это их тяжкое бремя.  
— В последний раз мое лицо показывали по телевизору больше года назад, — возразил Леви. — Какая я знаменитость?  
— А вот не надо тут. То, что… вы делали — это было круто и достойно восторга. Просто ты не видел все это со стороны.

В целом Зоэ была права, только вот Леви привык, что подобная реакция у людей прежде была на актеров и представителей других публичных профессий, но никак не на военных.  
Вот уж точно, если все считают армию дармоедами, то значит все хорошо.

Люди на базе в Сан-Франциско менялись постоянно. Рабочие приезжали и уезжали, следуя за егерями, которых обслуживали. И каждый раз новички первую неделю смотрели на него во все глаза, словно он был звездой Голливуда. Леви честно верил, что это продлится не больше года, но вот прошло уже два, а ничего не менялось.  
Наверное, Эрвин был прав — их любили, Леви любили, как он утверждал, даже больше, хоть тот и грубил вечно журналистам и фанатам.  
Эрвин, впрочем, почти всегда был прав.

Во вторник сработала сигнализация — кайдзю третей категории на пути к Портленду. Здоровенный «Бронированный Колосс», самый большой из ныне действующих егерей под управлением Райнера и Бертольда отправился его уничтожать, а Леви, понаблюдав за приготовлениями со стороны, сунул руки в карманы и направился вниз, к спортзалам.

Он думал, что его спишут, отправят домой, может даже назначат небольшую пенсию, но командиры решили иначе. Может, боялись, что он покончит с собой, или же просто предпочли держать его в поле зрения на какой-нибудь неопасной должности вроде тренера возможных будущих пилотов. Леви согласился на перевод и со всем возможным усердием выколачивал из учеников шестом все, что выколачивалось, как некогда делал и его учитель. Драться они умели почти все, но привыкли делать это с помощью кулаков. Шест — гладкая палка, страшно неудобная на первых порах — олицетворял собой в какой-то мере егеря. С кайдзю тоже не приходилось драться напрямую, надо было использовать что-то, на что ты не мог влиять и что лишь стараниями можно было превратить в преимущество.  
Леви объяснял, показывал, вбивал эти знания и уже через неделю тренировок с каждым учеником, не имея на руках полной информации о нем, мог сказать, пройдет ли тот испытание потоком и если да, то с кем он совместим. Совместимые люди совпадали в ритме, движениях, мыслях на каком-то уровне вне потока.

Наверное, на его совместимость с Эрвином повлияло то, что они познакомились еще до начала тренировок.

— Я не могу сидеть спокойно, если я могу что-то изменить, — сказал тогда Эрвин. — Если я могу рискнуть и победить — я должен это сделать.

Это было давно, когда разыскивать потенциальных пилотов еще не научились толком и выбирали их из массива людей едва ли не наугад, руководствуясь личными качествами и способностями выбираемых в надежде, что каждая пара сможет выдержать друг друга в потоке.  
Слияния с Фарланом, другом детства, которого Леви, как он был уверен, знал лучше всех в этом мире, у него не получилось.

Зато с человеком, которого он едва знал, но чей искренний интерес к нему и горсть воспоминаний о школе и детстве вторглись в его сознание — да.

— Двадцать секунд, слияние стопроцентное.

В спортзале с новичками работал другой тренер — Кис Шадис. Его крик был слышен далеко за пределами помещения, но никто не обращал на него внимания — иначе доносить свои мысли до подчиненных тот просто не умел.

Леви снял тяжелые сапоги и поставил их в стороне от чужой обуви. В спортзале обутой ходила только Ханджи — в её обязанности входил контроль над обучением, чем она и занималась, сидя на низкой лавке в углу и быстро стуча пальцами по экрану планшета.

— Им по пятнадцать, — сказала она вместо приветствия. — Почти всем, одной шестнадцать.

Миниатюрная девушка с огромными голубыми глазами. Девушка повыше, с веснушками и хитрым взглядом. Крашеный парень. Девушка с восточным разрезом глаз, скорее всего, частично японка. Парень с глуповатым лицом. Жующая девушка.

— Эрвин сказал бы, что они — наше будущее, — вздохнула Зоэ.  
— Нет, — Леви качнул головой. — Эрвин сказал бы, что мы так слабы, что отправляем на смерть детей.

Ханджи не спорила. Новобранцы заметили Леви и начали шептаться, чем вызвали негодование Шадиса.  
Не нужно было вслушиваться, чтобы понять, что они говорят. Все как всегда. «Это он! С „Надежды Человечества“! Да ну!»  
Раньше Леви был уверен, что его узнавали только по куртке с нашитыми на спине крыльями.

Когда он впервые увидел «Надежду», егерь был совершенно новый, не участвовавший еще ни в одном сражении. Огромная машина, выкрашенная в сине-белый, с огнем реактора в груди, поражала. Еще больше поражало то, что именно им предстоит стать её пилотами.

С одной стороны это было ожидаемо — в своем неявном соперничестве Леви и Эрвин стали лучшими среди других претендентов — в драках, больше похожих на танец, в котором никто не желал уступать право вести, в потоке, синхронизируясь легко и быстро, в симуляторе, раз за разом вышибая дух из кайдзю. В первой синхронизации в настоящем егере Леви по привычке изгнал из головы лишние мысли, впуская в себя воспоминания Эрвина об их первом знакомстве, детстве, вместе с ними улавливая немного любви в свою сторону, от чего стало еще лучше на душе, хотя лучше, наверное, быть уже не могло.

Он чувствовал второго пилота как себя, а вместе они составляли душу и разум огромного робота — и это было восхитительно. Говорить не было нужды — чужое намерение он считал своим — в мерном гудении потока все было общим.  
После третьего убитого ими кайдзю Леви заметил, что и вне потока он каким-то образом ощущает Эрвина, а едва выбравшись из костюма — двигается почти синхронно с ним.

В пятницу Зоэ влетела в его комнату, потрясая папкой с бумагами, и с порога радостно известила:

— Привезли! Черт подери, как новая!  
— Кто? — не понял Леви.  
— «Надежда Человечества»! А… — она замолкла, увидев его лицо. — Прости, я думала, что тебя это развеселит хоть немного.  
— А… да, хорошо. Я скоро приду.

Леви пришел в ангар поздней ночью, когда почти все уже разошлись — только несколько человек заканчивали диагностику в командном пункте, но им до него не было никакого дела.  
Егерь действительно был как новый, блестел новой краской. Его голова, некогда пробитая насквозь, выглядела еще лучше, чем была — добавили брони, немного изменили дизайн. Смертоносный и прекрасный, машина судного дня для тварей из глубин.

Они втроем убили тринадцать кайдзю. Последнего перехватили у самого Лос-Анджелеса, едва смогли прикончить — тварь то и дело пыталась выбить их из равновесия, используя длинный, густо усеянный шипами хвост. Один из шипов и проткнул голову егеря насквозь — Леви помнил шум, треск и чужую боль в боку и правой руке.

— Эрвин? Эрвин?!  
— Все хорошо, — раздался голос, непривычно тихий — отказала связь. — Дойдем.

Не лежи Лос-Анджелес уже несколько лет в руинах, можно было бы направиться к нему. Не будь утеряна связь с командным центром — запросить подмогу.

— Навигация исправна, хорошо, — улыбнулся Эрвин сквозь сломанное стекло шлема. — Дойдем.

Леви верил в это «дойдем» до той самой поры, когда Эрвин не сказал, что теряет контроль над потоком.

— Рамки… размываются, — ему все тяжелее было говорить — Леви пытался не думать о крови, текущей из-под нагрудной пластины. — Тебя… накроет.  
— Ничего! Я выдержу! Дойдем.

Наверное, он тогда все же переоценил свои возможности. Новички в потоке могли нырнуть слишком глубоко в воспоминания, от этого помогала хорошая затрещина, но что делать с чужой памятью, Леви не знал. Волны, водовороты в потоке — чужая любовь, безмерная и всеобъемлющая. Он сам, идеализированный, улыбающийся после очередного задания, раскрасневшийся, спящий на втором этаже кровати, свесив ногу вниз. Люди, мысли, мечты, фантазии. Снова мечты, снова он.  
Дойдя до берега, егерь опустился на колени, прежде чем свалиться вовсе. Их ждали — чьи-то руки помогли Леви выбраться из креплений, кто-то бросился ко второму пилоту.

— Смит! Смит!  
— Он мертв, — уронил Леви.  
— А…  
— Уже с полчаса как.

Выбравшись из егеря, он пошел прочь, не обращая внимания на окрики, и шел бы, наверное, пока бы не упал, если бы его не остановили.

— Я не хочу больше пилотировать «Надежду Человечества», — сказал Леви маршалу Дариусу Закли. — Не желаю впускать никого в свою голову.  
— Ты можешь не брать в поток ничего, я знаю, что ты на это способен.

Леви не отрицал.

— Капитан Аккерман, вы — один из немногих, кто пилотировал егеря в одиночку, это более чем выдающаяся заслуга.  
— Нет. Нас было двое.  
— По заключению патологоанатома…  
— Нас было двое, — настоял Леви. — Позвольте идти.

Закли нахмурился, но позволил.  
Уже в дверях Леви повернулся к нему и сказал:

— У Шадиса очень многообещающие новички. У одного даже фамилия «Егер». Они будут лучше, чем я. И… если несложно, переименуйте «Надежду». Как-нибудь претенциозно.

В начале декабря «Убийца Титанов» отправился на первое задание с новыми пилотами — Леви не наблюдал за спуском — выполнял свои прямые обязанности: вбивал во всех желающих умение драться. Со времен их спаррингов с Эрвином, никто так и не смог его впечатлить.

— Кайдзю «Зверь» повержен! — сообщило радио в восемь вечера.

«Слава экипажу „Убийцы Титанов“!» — написали в газетах утром.

Теперь еще двое людей будут мечтать о капюшонах в стандартной форме.

Сидя в своей аскетически обставленной комнате с двухэтажной кроватью и увешанной фотографиями стеной, Леви задумчиво рассматривал лежащую перед ним куртку с нашитыми на спине схематичными крыльями, которые пресса в свое время упорно именовала «крыльями свободы». Вторая куртка — побольше — была наброшена на его плечи и грела сильнее, чем костлявая батарея у двери.

Он не желал синхронизироваться в потоке с кем-то еще. Был риск, что вмешательство в текущее положение дел в его голове уничтожит то, что ему передал в последние минуты своей жизни Эрвин.

На уровне вне потока еще хранилось все то, что составляло его личность, и пока это было так, чтобы не говорили патологоанатомы и маршал Закли, Леви не признавал его окончательной смерти.

В его голове он был по-прежнему жив.


End file.
